


Don't Waste My Time with Tears

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Community: hc_bingo, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if the demon rose after all? (Character death in the warnings is offscreen.) Thanks to emungere for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Waste My Time with Tears

Nagi pulled his coat tighter around his body. Tokyo was always cold now, and dark. There was enough sunlight to keep the plants alive, but only just; the more delicate ones had died in the first few weeks of Our Lady's reign. Omi had started using grow lights in the flower shop. It was easier to scavenge things too, now that so many people had been 'borrowed' for Our Lady's service; apparently Our Lady didn't need them to be alive to be useful. He'd done pretty well today; a case of canned corn, a set of water filters, a full container of oil. Three cans of coffee they could heat on the stove. And the real prize, an entire case of chocolate. Omi could have his carefully grown carrots, Nagi wanted soy sauce Kit Kats.

Yohji held the door open for him. "Any luck?"

"Kit Kats," Nagi said.

Yohji nodded his head. "Good enough." He'd gotten a sweet tooth after he quit smoking - cigarettes were too hard to find, and the light was dangerous at night - and Nagi usually ended up fighting both him and Schuldig for the last pack of whatever sweet was left in the kitchen. "You think Crawford knew you'd find them?"

It'd become something of a running joke between them. Whatever future Crawford had predicted, Nagi suspected it hadn't involved the demon ripping him limb from limb, much less keeping his head around as a souvenir.

They were just lucky - for certain qualities of lucky - that she had considered the rest of Schwarz and Weiss beneath a violent death. After the tower had collapsed, they'd stayed together, as much out of necessity as choice. Resources were scarce, and they'd had to worry about what Our Lady might have in mind for them.

Aya had gone to serve her - alive - a week later. She was fully a demon, but she still wore his sister's face, and that had been enough for him in the end.

So now there were six of them huddled in the flower shop. Nagi practiced his powers every day, but down in the basement, alone, so even Schuldig couldn't tell how much he'd improved. It wouldn't be enough to defeat her - Nagi was well aware of that - but it might be enough to get them all out of this hellhole of a country. He'd always wanted his freedom, however impossible it might look. That hadn't changed.

Farfarello and Schuldig were still out scavenging; Omi had Ken doing something back in the greenhouse. That left Omi in the kitchen, cooking eggs. Who knew where he'd found the chickens, but Nagi couldn't complain now they had them; they lived on next to nothing, and it was something to eat that hadn't come in a can.

Nagi pulled a can of coffee out of his pocket and wiggled it in Omi's direction.

Omi's face lit up. He might not have a sweet tooth, but he was as dependent on caffeine as Yohji had once been on cigarettes. He grabbed the can. "Thank you."

"You're not going to heat it up?" Nagi asked. Omi answered the question by shaking his head, popping the tab, and drinking half of the can with one gulp. Nagi watched his throat work.

Omi put the can down and looked back at him. "The eggs are almost done," he said. "Can you wait that long?"

Nagi grinned and sat down at the table.

That had been another thing he hadn't expected when they'd first fled to the flower shop. They'd all more or less gotten along from the beginning; things had been too wretched for fights about what had happened before the demon rose. They'd shared what little they knew and focused on surviving.

But you could only put one foot in front of the other for so long without noticing who you were with and why you were with them. Schuldig and Yohji had spent a few nights having loud, violent sex in Yohji's room, and Nagi still wasn't sure if Farfarello had joined them once or twice. Ken had stayed away from any such entanglements, but he'd made a few tentative reaches to Farfarello and Nagi -- something about a Catholic upbringing never left you, Nagi guessed -- and they'd developed a weird sort of camaraderie.

And then there was Omi. Omi, who'd seemed the weakest in body and mind, and who'd casually discussed under what circumstances they might have to kill Aya less than twenty-four hours after the man had left. There was a steel core underneath everything else. Maybe that was what had drawn Nagi in. Maybe it just felt like the end of the world and he was lonely. He wasn't sure any more.

The timer rang, and Omi took the eggs off the burner. "See?" He grinned, and finished the coffee. "Come on, while it cools."

Nagi smiled and pushed him against the counter, next to the oven. "Yeah," he said. "Okay."

Tonight he was going to try something different downstairs; it might be strong enough to work, to finally get them out, if he could pull it off. But it might be enough to get them killed, too. Either way, he'd take his pleasures while he could.


End file.
